User talk:JediJess
holy awesome site! i will set up my user page asp, and thanks for understanding again ---- Your story is your and yours alone 07:13, April 22, 2011 (UTC) yes i shall, as of tomorow if not monday as i have easter plans, and i will edit my user page then aswell ---- Your story is your and yours alone 08:10, April 22, 2011 (UTC) hey jess, couldn't retrieve any of my data, all i could retrieve was like i told you, and i also lost my lists of requests that i have done, i tink i remember your request, but can you just confirm and let me know please? ---- Your story is your and yours alone 05:35, April 23, 2011 (UTC) if you don't mind, i'm going to edit the fusion page, hence i have done pplenty, and can provide PLENTY of examples ---- Your story is your and yours alone 05:39, April 23, 2011 (UTC) d-d-d-did you just say admin? thanks man, it means alot that you trust me that much ---- Your story is your and yours alone 04:38, April 26, 2011 (UTC) cool, i learnt some, but moved onto japanese, it was more intrigueing to me to learn ---- Your story is your and yours alone 05:59, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I've added Stub in the { brackets at the bottom of articles that need more info. This is my new 06:35, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. This is my new 05:43, April 28, 2011 (UTC) hey jedi, soory i haven't been on for a while, i've been studying for my exams which are coming up next week, so to let you know i won't be doing much until after two weeks have passed, just thought i'd let ya know ---- Your story is your and yours alone 06:12, May 25, 2011 (UTC) i have currently finished my exams and are now taking responsibilty by finishing pages on wikis and updating process on request completion, currently i have three requests of which yours is one of them, i will get to it as soon as possible ... and don't worry, you asking actually helps me get the job done quicker, don't ask, it just does ---- Your story is your and yours alone 06:45, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm writing this comment so I can be illegiable for Acheivement points, I've figured out they only come into effect once you edit a page after they are turned on, its probably the same for everything else. Please feel free to ignore this comment. This is my new 06:05, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I've changed the Main Page so that the Latest Activity is gone. I thought it needed to go. This is my new 00:57, June 12, 2011 (UTC) The new Visual editor is up and running, and it looks epic!! This is my new 20:43, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I wish they'd turn the new Visual editor on SFW. There's also a new SFW called SFCW (Sonic Fanon Central Wiki). White Star decided to make it after he got fed up with the lack of change at SFW. This is my new 05:52, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Now I've gotten the Lucky Edit badge just for making the 1000th edit on this wiki. That's just cheat. This is my new 05:55, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I won't be online until Saturday/Sunday. This is my new 00:53, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey JJ. I've added Chat to the Wiki. Chat allows users in the wiki to talk to one another without using blogs or talk pages. Its also quite instantaneous. I can't think of a 05:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) sorry i haven't been on jj, too much workload fro school and all that, and yes, i have ideas, when it's the next holidays i'll tell you ... but i'm only on now to tell everyone i will only be online when it's the holidays (PS. sprite is coming along slowly but surely, half done) ---- Your story is your and yours alone 07:29, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Could you put the Pokemon e on the title of List of Pokemon? So close but yet so far... 05:43, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I've add some more Features through So close but yet so far... 06:45, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I got of rid of Chat. So close but yet so far... 06:32, December 8, 2011 (UTC)